The present invention relates to a support structure for a constant velocity joint, a cross joint and a center bearing support fixing a shaft to a vehicle body by a bolt, and more particularly, to a support structure that is temporarily fixed to the bolt before fixing to the vehicle body.
A bolt support structure for a drive shaft that fixes the drive shaft to a mounted member by a bolt is disclosed in JP-A-7-4423.
The drive shaft is fixed to the vehicle body by a bolt. The bolt is inserted into a bolt hole, which is formed in a constant velocity joint and a cross joint. The drive shaft is screwed to the transmission or final differential, having a female threaded potion in the bolt hole.
Typically, a manufacture supplies to a customer with the drive shaft and the bolt, rather than have the bolt provided by the customer. When the bolt is transported to the customer with the constant velocity joint, the bolt is installed into the bolt hole, an adhesive is applied to a shaft portion of the bolt. The bolt transported to the customer under a condition in which the shaft portion of the bolt is glued to an inner surface of the bolt hole.
In the above case, the force for keeping the bolt in the bolt hole loses stability because an amount of the application of adhesive can be variable. The bolt may drop out from the bolt hole during the carrying.